


Using cookies as bait does not work well when the prey is sick, annoyingly enough.

by Sunshine2026



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cookies, I'm tired and sick too, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, except for heathy and good desicions, harry becomes a frog, literally pure fluff, nah I'm just kidding, not surprising since he's good at almost everything, sick, tom knows how to bake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine2026/pseuds/Sunshine2026
Summary: Tom has to make delicious cookies every year. Yes, Tom Riddle. And every year, a little (beloved) green-eyed pest attempts to convince the oh-so cold hearted Tom for just one little bite. And every year, he says no. But, Harry does not give up. Until, one year, he doesn't show up to beg for them.





	Using cookies as bait does not work well when the prey is sick, annoyingly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that's a shitty title. Ah, whatever.This is literally pure fluff, and straight up practice. I apologize if the characterization is bit off, it's my first time writing them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_There! That should be it._

Tom thought to himself quietly as he finished putting the cookies on the pan. They were evenly spaced out and perfectly round.

_Per usual._

Tom thought, pleased with himself. Every year, he makes cookies for his work. He’s done it for so long he doesn’t quite remember how he started making cookies but he here was. Perhaps he thought it was good for appearances, which it was.

He sighed to himself, grabbing his vivid red oven mitts, and bent over the oven, putting the perfectly shaped cookies in. He also knew every year a certain green-eyed boy (well, man technically. Although, his behavior suggests he’s anything but a mature adult) named Harry would come to his apartment and beg him for just one cookie. He would always do all kind of ridiculous things for them, but Tom never gave in.

Harry was…interesting. Too kind for his damn good, utterly oblivious and at the same time so damn aware of every little emotion. Young, naïve and incredibly hopeful but somehow was an old soul, and was far wiser beyond his years at times.

Tom was admittedly fascinated by him, which is saying something since Tom has met very interesting people in everyday at work. He seemed so predictable at times, and at other times sometimes not so much. And, Tom would never say it aloud but he liked this ritual. It was a tradition, something that Tom never grew up with, and so, it was comforting. He would never admit to another living soul, but he secretly liked seeing Harry. He began cleaning up the white kitchen, making it as spotless as it was before.

 

The cookies began smelling and Tom knew Harry would be here soon. He wondered what his neighbor would do this year. He amused himself with his thoughts as he waited his cookies to be done (and for Harry to show up) Minutes passed and the oven beeped signaling the cookies were now ready. Tom frowned deeply as he grabbed his oven mitts to pull them out.

This is weird, normally Harry was here as soon as the smell started, not after they were pulled out. Maybe he’s late this time. He’ll be here in a few minutes. Tom shrugged it off, and tried not to push down the odd little twist in his stomach. He exited his kitchen and sat down on his couch, waiting for his neighbor to arrive.

 

Now Tom was, well _, worried._ Kind of. Not really. Either way, he immensely disliked this entire situation. Harry has never not shown up for his cookies. It has been quite a few hours, the bloody cookies were cold now! He growled, and paused from where he was pacing in the living room. Tom was internally arguing with himself.

_What if there’s something wrong with him?_

The thought made his stomach lurch.

_Why should I care? I don’t even know him._

Even then, Tom still didn’t like the thought of not seeing Harry or him being sick or hurt.

 _Maybe I should check on him._ _Yes, I’ll knock on his door, see if he’s home, if not, he’s out, and if he is, maybe see what’s wrong._

Tom thought up an excuse to use if Harry was indeed home before leaving his apartment to knock on Harry’s white peeling door. Tom gave three sharp knocks and waited patiently. Inside, he heard a barely audible groan before a croaky voice called out.

“Coming….”

Tom frowned, his dark brows furrowed in thought, was he sick? The door swung open to reveal a rather sick-looking Harry in his pajamas. His inky black hair somehow managed to be messier than usual, (How is that even physically possible?! Tom wondered to himself), his normally tan and warm skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes.

_He looks positively miserable._

Harry’s eyes widened and he croaked out.

“Tom? Wha-“

He cut himself off as he went into a coughing fit. Tom, for once, felt slight pity for someone. Harry collected himself as he resumed as if nothing happened.

“What are you doing here?”

Curious green eyes met Tom’s grey ones and whatever excuse he had in mind was completely forgotten. He went completely blank at the sight of those eyes. Those damn eyes, always thinking, always wondering like a snake pondering at his prey. Tom collected himself quickly, and said

“Well, when my _darling_ neighbor didn’t show up for his cookies, I was….Concerned…”

The last word came a little forced, and Tom forced himself to glance away. Harry blinked before grinning like a madman.

“Aw, were you worried about me?”

He retorted. Tom rolled his eyes in distain before replying.

“I was just curious about what changed this behavior.”

Harry snorted but answered anyway.

“ _Obviously,_ I’m sick and I didn’t exactly smell the cookies….And I didn’t want to get you sick either….”

He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Tom stared intently at him for a moment, making Harry fidget a bit, before abruptly sighing and going to his apartment. Harry blinked and was somewhat hurt at this but began to close the door. An agitated voice called out.

“ _Wait!_ ”

Harry opened it again. Tom was holding two cookies wrapped in a paper napkin in his hand. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Tom beat him to it.

“Just this once. I will not do this again.”

At that Tom shoved the cookies into Harry’s hand and left, muttering a ‘good night’ on the way into his own apartment. Harry himself stood there stunned and blushing madly. He closed his door and slid down the door to the ground, staring at the cookies. He left a soft smile curl at his lips and he whispered, half-jokingly.

“You won’t need to, when I convince you to marry me one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, and that I did well with their characters!


End file.
